Mouse
Mouse (Hallie) is a gray brown haired Shrew Fehu with purple eyes, small mouse ears and a slick, pink tail. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Personality and Interests Hallie is a simple minded girl. She usually focuses on the apparent things around her, instead of thinking deeper, what makes her an easy conversation partner. There is no actual age that she prefers to be with, not even elders. She shows a lot of respect to her older clan mates and is known to be proud of being a member of LeafClan. However, she is also a bit clumsy and easily fears that she could have made a mistake, what makes her a wimp when it comes to fighting and changing into her beastform. This is one of the hardest tasks for her, because she tends to turn into her alternative form, when she is scared or frightened by accident. But she is trying hard to learn the ways of a proper warrior, even if she would never be. When she has free time, she likes to help out with the clan council, no matter if it is searching berries and herbs for the healers or getting fresh plants for the queens. Relationships Cherrybeam Riversong Pippa has been the mentor of Mousewhisker. Since both of them are pretty positive minded creatures, they got along well with each other and never had any problems in training. Mousewhisker especially described Pippa with being a respectful mentor, but not to harsh on her when she did a mistake. History In the Original Series Second Generation ... She is seen when she's carrying back some food from a colleting patrol by herself, but trips and lets the fruits fall. Freezefur appears and helps her up, then carries the fruits which are alright to the food storage. ... Mouse is seen when she is on herb gathering patrol with Cashewbelly, the oracle of her clan. Since he isn't walking, but rolling. he hits a tree and Blackhalo, also known as Kitty, falls out of the tree, landing on Mouse. As Mouse shakes her off and asks her for her name and reasons to be in their territory, she gets only brief answers. When KItty comes to speak of her species, it is mentioned that she would like to stay with BeastClan, so Cashewbelly offers her to take her to the moonfields and let her species be changed by their ancestors, wanting Mouse to come with him and she approves, though she does not really want to. However, she is not allowed to enter the grounds of the moonfields and waits until Cashewbelly and Kitty wake up from their dreams again. Along the healer she brings Kitty back to the BeastClan border and says goodbye for now, then goes back to her own clan camp. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *She has a gene defect that makes her age a lot faster than she is supposed to do. Family Members No Family Members revealed Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:LeafClan Members Category:LeafClan Apprentices Category:Apprentice